Scroll 2: The Giant and Gadgets
is the second episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of the series' opening story, introducing the team's main mecha, Ninpu Gattai Senpuujin. Synopsis Yousuke finds himself the only one concerned about his duty as a Hurricaneger when he discovers teammates Nanami and Kouta more serious about their cover jobs than their duty fighting the Jakanja invaders. Plot Continued from the last episode, Wendinu asks Furabijou what the creature is in her glove. The Hurricanger tell them to let him go and Chuzubo stomps down his staff and a giant staff hurts them. Furabijou blasts them and it leaves three suits. The five space ninjas are astounded and this lets Hurricane Yellow get their teacher out of her hands. They then disappear away. Sargain thinks they will be easy to get rid of. Mugensai hurries his daughter and says the trio has a lot to learn. It has been a week. She tells him not to be a hamster anymore, he has forgotten a word in his spell and all that has been able to come back is his voice. Meanwhile, Nanami enjoys her time off the mountain, window-shopping. She is introduced to a man who thinks she is perfect for something and soon she is being made up in a van. Yousuke is working on odd jobs for a woman named Kanae. He notices Kouta not too far away from him, entering a kindergarten. At the Centipede, Sargain makes his plead to send out an attack, Tau Zant gives him the okay. Sargain is actually a small ant operating the robot armor. He summons Jishakkumon to the Earth. Kouta helps a little girl rehabilitate in the kindergarten. Yousuke asks Kouta where his Hurricane Gyro is. It is his car. They are lured by a familiar voice of Nanami singing to a group of children. They talk after the performance and before Yousuke can scold Nanami for not wearing her changer. Children come along and surround them and take Nanami and Kouta away. The monster starts pulling people together and floating away to pile into groups. He makes them into a statue. Yousuke is called by Nanami as he is washing windows. Yousuke notices his teammates busy with the kids. He races through the city with his Hurricane jacket. He jumps on top of the monster and transforms. Yousuke is stuck to a car and a bunch of large objects are attracted to him. Oboro sees this as Mugensai tells her to use the max emergency code. The others hear their changers calling. The monster is about to take care of Yousuke when ninja stars stop him. Kouta knocks him down. Red takes the stuff off and reunites with his friends. They ask why he fought alone. When he apologetically tells them he didn't think they wanted to be Hurricanger. They may be developing lives, but foremost they are Hurricanger. Kouta apologizes for not wearing their Hurricane Gyros. They say they will fight together. The monster attacks, cherry blossoms fell and they are transformed and do their roll call. Red leaps in the air and kicks him in the air out of the warehouse. Oboro has been scanning it, trying to find its weakness. She tells the trio that they must destroy its energy center, in his chest. They use the Quick Gadget to destroy him. Furabijou stamps a sad face on the monster on her clipboard. Wendinu takes out a small mirror and press light buttons. A rocket is sent down to the Earth. It becomes a robot called the Copy Giant. Wendinu through a heart-shaped inset explains that it becomes a copy of the destroyed 'tool.' It scans the debris and becomes Jishakkumon. Oboro calls the Shinobi Machines, that teleport from their places and teleport from a plane, jet liner and Ferris wheel. They jump in the machines and the monster throws debris at them. The Hawk becomes engulfed in fire and circles around. Dolphin scoops him and tosses him around in front of a tidal wave, which was a hologram. He grabs Dolphin and Hawk with his long arms. Lion comes in and sends a whirlwind towards him. Letting his friends go, the lion punches the foe. He is destroyed but rebuilds himself which they form Senpuujin and avoids the foe's blasts. Oboro tells them to use the Shinobi medal. They input their own medals as tt becomes one Karakuri Ball containing the Sword Slasher. Senpujin multiplies into three and slashes three times at the foe and destroys it which they celebrate. Oboro holds her father in her hands and tells him how pleased she is. He talks about his pleasure that the Hurricanger did it. The Hurricanger jump out of the Senpujin in the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Woman: *Mother: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Space Ninja File': Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita